Believe in Me
by Kanthia
Summary: [pregame, spoilers] The timeless classic of love between a human and an angel. Caught up in their own individual prisons, they cling to one another to be free. [kranna]
1. Prologue

The story of Kratos and Anna has been thoroughly documented by a lot of really talented writers all over the Internet, and on top of that, the whole genre has really been beaten to death. But I seem to have a thing for overdone topics, so you must forgive me.

I managed to inspire myself for this one. Recently, I claimed the pairing on Livejournal's 1sentence community and have since churned out one hundred fifty sentences on various topics. Along the way I saw the beginnings of stories that I would have liked to read. Someone mentioned that they would like to see a longer version of the journey. So here it is.

If you'd like to see the sentences (some of them have not-so-cleverly found their way into this story) check out my piece of fanwork '**With You, I'll Run Forever'**. And if you're ready, let's take ourselves through the birth of an angel.

**CONTAINS LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF SPOILERS.**

* * *

**Believe in Me**

_Don't take away a person's hope. It may be all they have left._

_-Anonymous_

* * *

**Prologue: Transformation**

x x x

_Two days ago, Martel was alive, and I was a human._

The sterile air of Derris-Kharlan did nothing to betray the blood and gore that had been liberally splattered throughout its entirety the day before. The ageless elves that kept it safe had either joined Mithos or died, and there was talk that the little Eternal Swordsman planned to eventually have the converted ones removed as well for the sake of surrounding himself with half-elves. Except for Kratos, of course. Kratos was allowed. Kratos was one half of the Eternal Sword. Kratos was an angel.

Two days ago, Martel was alive. His last memory of her was that smile on her face- she had always smiled. Even when healing whole rooms full of dying elves and half-elves and humans, she smiled. Even when her little brother stated for the millionth time that he hated all humans except for Kratos, she smiled. As the Unicorn said she could revive men but not trees, as the world around her threatened to come apart at its seams, as the Tree withered and died, as the bullet pierced her chest and stole her life away, she smiled.

His footsteps echoed in the deeps as he strode aimlessly down the porcelain halls; though he could get nowhere much faster by flying, he still wasn't used to it. There was a little feeling starting to emerge like ripples in the ocean from the place they touched his back, but it would still be a while before he could do such things as know their movement with certainty or hide them away. They were beautiful. He hated them and what they represented.

Yuan and Mithos- Lord Yggdrasill, as the elves here called him- were off somewhere discussing the state of the world. Origin had split it in two as per Mithos' request, the mana from the seed of the tree being half of what the world needed. One needed to go. Yuan, a thunder mage, would plead for Volt's half, and Mithos would argue for Luna's side. They'd go at it for hours and end up in tears, the both of them.

She was Mithos' sister, Yuan's fiancée. Of the three of them Kratos supposed that he had the least amount of reason to care. But she had been such a woman. She was caring, loving, beautiful. When Kratos had stumbled, half-dead from a shoulder wound and weeks of starvation, into Heimdall, she readily offered the human food and shelter and only after he was fully revitalized by her hands did she ask if he would be so kind as to stay a while and teach her little brother to protect himself? He was a little feisty, and liked to get into trouble with the village's blue-haired schoolteacher and only other half-elf.

She had only thought of others, and now she was dead.

Mithos had her body in stasis. Perhaps he would find a way to bring her back to life. Perhaps he and Yuan would find a way to keep both worlds alive- the pale-skinned nation of Sylvarant and the dark-skinned Tethe'allans. Now that they were separated, at least they couldn't kill each other anymore.

But they had been _so close_, so damn close to peace.

He had loved Martel, he really had. She was the strongest woman he had ever known. And now she was dead, the world was broken, and his hands were stained with the blood of all those innocents for nothing-

_I can't touch anything,_ he thought. _Not with these hands. Never again._

x x x_  
_


	2. Dissension

**Chapter 01:  
Dissension**

x x x**  
**

The Asgard-Luin ranch was abuzz with excited whispers. The guards had trouble concentrating on the detainees; the patrolmen weren't able to keep walking up and down the dirty hallways. Lord Johanssen had asked (rather, demanded) them to look as professional as they could- Lord Yggdrasill was going to pay the ranch a visit.

Which, of course, was a perfect opening.

She'd been in this little hell-hole for two years now. They came in the night, the cowardly bastards, and burned down her house and killed her parents just because her mother had refused to give them food and sundries from their little shop. She was eighteen. She had begged for death, but they wouldn't even give her that; instead, they carted her off to the ranch and threw her in a cell.

The other prisoners didn't trust her. They had strange glowing objects in their hands and used it as a reason to ostracize her, since her hands apparently weren't good enough for the stinking jewels from the stinking Desians.

She had tried to escape many times before and failed every time. But this time they were distracted. This time she'd make it out.

x x x

Unlike the other four complacent fools that were going to become his comrades, Kvar wasn't always as grand as he was now. Magnius and Rodyle had both been single children of wealthy parents. Forcystus was once the commander of the Secret Forces. Pronyma- he hated her most- was a denizen of Derris-Kharlan in her youth and was only the leader of the Grand Cardinals due to the alleged seduction of Lord Yggdrasill.

Kvar had been born into poverty and learned from experience first how to survive, then how to live. Thirty-two years had been well spent swimming upstream to where he was today- a master of lightning, and soon to become a Grand Cardinal.

Johanssen didn't know yet.

He flew quickly beside Lord Yggdrasill, pushing the machine to its limits to keep up with the steady wing beat, trying not to let his inexperience with the Riehard show. No weaknesses were allowed in the presence of a god.

"Terribly noisy things, those Riehards," Yggdrasill said to no-one in particular. "I really should find whoever designed them and either kill them or make them invent a quieter one. Don't you think, Kvar?"

"Y-yes, Lord Yggdrasill," said Kvar, who heard nothing from his machine.

"Tell me, Kvar, what you plan to do with the ranch I'm so generously giving to you."

Kvar opened his mouth to launch into the long and complicated speech he had planned for months now.

"…In one sentence, Kvar. We're almost there."

"I- er- I need a sufficiently large sample of humans to find an appropriate host for my Angelus Project, Lord Yggdrasill, and-"

"Ah, yes. The manufacture of Cruxis Crystals within human hosts. We only have six of them- one for myself, for Yuan, for Kratos, for Martel, and two to be recycled for Martel's mana relatives in Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. What a great leap forward for us it would be if we could only have more. I really shouldn't have killed the dwarf that could make them, but he wasn't complying. Tell me, Kvar, who would be the first recipient of the crystal if you were successful?"

The question caught him off-guard. "I'd give it to Lady Pronyma, Lord Yggdrasill," he lied.

Instead of the expected understanding nod, he got a laugh. "Lady Pronyma, you say? Oh, that's rich. If you lie to me once more, I will permanently remove your title and make you wish I had cut off your head instead."

Kvar was uncharacteristically silent for the rest of the trip.

x x x

A year ago, she had stolen a length of rope from the body of a Desian who had run into one of the ranch's traps while chasing after her. For the terrible months after that first (and best so far) escape attempt, the rope had taunted her from where it was hidden under a loose cinderblock in the corner of the cell- she was lucky to find a hiding place, for in solitary confinement, she wasn't given the luxury or dignity of a bed or clothes.

There were moments when she was prepared to hang herself, when she had lost hope, and the only thing that kept her alive was the desperate thought that one day she would have revenge on the monsters that had stolen everything from her but her name. They could call her by her number as much as they wanted. It didn't matter.

She crouched like an animal preparing to strike as the distracted guard stumbled a little nearer to her cell. If he was just a tiny bit closer to the bars, she could slip her starved arms through, slide the rope around his neck, grab the keys from his lifeless corpse-

_My name is Anna_, she thought. _My name is Anna and I will be free._

x x x

"It's a pleasure, Lord Yggdrasill," Johanssen said. He was a water mage, flighty and often clumsy and loud, and his office emulated his messy personality. "But- who is this little upstart trailing after you?"

Kvar opened his mouth and was stopped by a wave of the Angel's hand.

"This is Kvar, who will be observing this ranch with me today. Do you have any objections?"

"N-no, of course not, Lord Yggdrasill. He's welcome wherever you wish to be. Now, should we get started with-"

The blare of an alarm cut him off abruptly, and both Johanssen and Kvar looked up stupidly towards the flashing red light set in the corner of the room as if it had answers or at least an explanation for the rude interruption.

"Is this something to be worried about, Cardinal Johanssen?" Yggdrasill's falsely sugary voice sent a shiver down Kvar's spine. He truly was as frightening when he was angry as the suddenly very small lightning mage had once overheard.

"Why- no- nothing- nothing at all, L-lord Yggdrasill. Just a- just a routine operation. Have to keep those brainless underlings in line, you know. So we can be prepared for anything."

The Fates weren't on Johanssen's side that day, apparently. Just as he was finishing, a robed sorcerer burst through the door, red-faced. Johanssen turned a complementary shade of purple.

"How many times have I told you _NOT _to burst into my office every time we run a practice emergency procedure?"

From the surprised expression on the newcomer's face, Kvar guessed that number was slightly less than none. He wouldn't be as stupid to dig a hole for his own corpse like this once he took over.

"…You may come and whisper it in my ear, whatever your concern is," Johanssen said with his remaining shred of poise. The underling's gaze slid to Lord Yggdrasill, and he bowed low before slinking over to his soon-to-be ex-Cardinal.

Lord Yggdrasill was still sitting in the chair reserved for him, but his long ears perked up and Kvar got the strange sensation that his leader could hear every word that was being spoken. The sorcerer bowed and hastily exited, leaving the three of them in an uncomfortable silence as the alarm still resounded through the room.

"So, Johanssen." The angel's voice was low and threatening as he stood up and turned his back to the both of them. "What was that all about?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all, Lord-"

Johanssen's head fell neatly off his shoulders. Yggdrasill continued to stare out the window.

"You now see what happens to liars, Kvar?"

x x x

Her heart was thundering in her ears as she ran, footsteps blearily blending into one another. The twisted mazelike halls weren't helping her case in the least. On each side of her, men and women of all ages printed their pleading faces into her memory- but if she stopped to let anyone free, both of them would die.

_Focus, Anna_. The confusion that a visitation had caused was still affecting them, giving her precious time to maneuver her way towards the heavily masked but undeniable scent of the outdoors. She'd be successful this time, that was for sure.

"Hey, lady!"

She halted and turned, surprised by the voice. In the cell to her left was a little girl around the age of five with wide brown eyes that set off her bony, tearstained cheeks. She was clutching a bale of straw that had been crudely formed into a doll tied with locks of her own hair.

"Lady," she said. "Pretty lady. Save me, please. I want to go home."

If she didn't, she'd be as bad as the Desians she despised.

x x x

"There is a woman on the loose right now," Yggdrasill said. "And as much as I couldn't care less about the fate of inferior beings, Johanssen had openly defied my orders and left this woman without an Exsphere. Which, of course, would make her perfect for your Angelus Project. Ah, here she is." The video monitor sprang to life, showing a green-washed image of a woman helping a young child out of a cell. "What pathetic beings. Her chances of escape are now- well. Consider this your first task as Grand Cardinal, Kvar- I want that woman in here, alive, within fifteen minutes. If not then your life is forfeit as well."

He peered more closely at the image as Kvar raced out of the room. "Though, it was a stunningly smart move. It's a pity she wasn't born a half-elf."

x x x

She hoisted the girl up with an arm under her knees and shoulders, drawing the skinny thing close to her chest and resuming her run. From behind her, the echoing yells and cries of Desian guards grew louder- she hadn't much time left. Every second counted.

She turned left and nearly fell down a flight of stairs into a storage room before she caught sight of it- a cart-sized door, probably for incoming deliveries, lying wide open. No fences in sight. The feeling of wind on her face was unbearable.

As she took a first step towards, it, her bare foot landed on a piece of broken glass and she slipped on her own blood. Behind her, a Desian with tiny black eyes dove for a panel on the wall and the door to the outside world started to close.

A strangled sound that surprised even her came out of her mouth. She pushed herself to her feet, grabbing the girl and, with the little leverage she had, threw her out. The girl rolled two feet before getting up. Her wide eyes locked on Anna's for a moment too long, and then she disappeared into the forest.

Not even pausing to take the glass out of her foot, she rolled over and stumbled up. There was just enough space for her to dive out of the door-

A hand grabbed her ankle and the door slammed shut, neatly landing on her wrists.

A wail of pain and defeat echoed up to the lonely orb of Derris-Kharlan.

x x x


	3. Incursion

**Chapter 02:  
Incursion**

x x x

Kratos Aurion, Exalted Seraphim, blessed amongst the blessed, suddenly realized what feeling it was that had been taunting him for the past half-century.

He felt it as he walked through the desolate hallways of this damned place and as the angels bowed low out of programming rather than emotion. He felt it as he guided doomed Chosen after Chosen to an untimely death of Rejection. He felt it as he searched in vain for his one friend only to find that the reclusive Yuan was once again away on secret business. He felt it as he stared into the haughty eyes of Mithos, once his pupil, once happy and healthy and bright-

It was the unending longing to be away from this terrible, blasphemous place.

It was despair.

For a hundred or so years now, Yuan had been voicing doubts about their complicated plot to revive Martel. Namely that if she was resurrected, what would her conniving little bastard of a younger brother do with the worlds? Would he revive the Tree and rejoin them? Would the Seed even survive the process of revitalizing Martel?

Or would he leave the world to die, content that he destroyed millions of lives for a selfish goal, a woman who would despise him for what he had done?

At first, Kratos was steadfast and loyal to his once-pupil. The Eternal Swordsman and his sister would work together to recreate the Tree and undo the sundering of the worlds. Then, the four of them- well, Lord Yggdrasill would have a plan by then. He would know what to do.

But Kratos was weary now, and doubted his drive. Maybe Yuan was right. Of course Yuan was right, but what could he do? What could he, Origin's Seal, Exalted Seraphim of Cruxis and trustworthy dog of Mithos Yggdrasill, do?

He thought about it as he made his way to Lord Yggdrasill's unnecessarily large meeting room, his mind a tangle of threads that all made their way to the same conclusion: _you can get away._ But that was absurd, of course; he had nowhere to hide. Nowhere to go.

"Kratos." Lord Yggdrasill began speaking before the unreasonably large and ornate set of doors was closed and the Seraph had seated himself. "How did the Tethe'alla Journey of Regeneration go?"

"Tethe'alla's? It was many years ago, Lord Yggdrasill. A full report was written and processed not ten hours after my return. Did you not receive it?"

"Yes I did, and I want an answer without technical jargon or unnecessary details. Take out the padding, Kratos. What happened?"

He had watched the disillusioned half-angel as he choked on his own blood and died. "It was close, but not close enough, Lord Yggdrasill. His heart ruptured."

"I suppose it's better than his whole body exploding, like that last pathetic Brunel. Tethe'alla's line must be getting close."

The inheritance of mana signatures was random, not compounding. "He was a fine man, Noma Wilder. His parents had a son, as per the Pope's instructions, and married the correct woman. His marriage is shaky at best, but reports indicate that he is attempting to impregnate his wife. Her child will become the next Chosen."

"Anything to report about the journey itself?"

A couple of researchers in Sybak were in the beginnings of catching on to the whole ruse, but he had slit their throats. "Nothing, Lord Yggdrasill."

Angels are much better at lying than men.

"Good, then. I need you to take a little trip. You recall Kvar being promoted to head of Sylvarant's Asgard-Luin Human Ranch, do you not?"

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasill."

"He's piloting a very important project. He has one hundred humans for a project called 'Angelus', in which he means to grow a Cruxis Crystal inside a host. He has been depressingly scarce with details of late- I need you to go down and audit his little venture. Kill him if you absolutely must, but I'd much rather you bring him to me and let me deal with him. Otherwise, I expect a full report as soon as you return."

Kratos bowed and made to exit the room.

"…And don't fly there, he'll spot you from miles away and attempt to hide whatever we need to see. Take that disgusting protozoan instead."

x x x

Sylvarant was a suffering land. Twelve years ago, a cheery boy by the name of Gamma had journeyed under Yuan's wing, but the difference between his signature and Martel's was so major that he had literally exploded, and Lord Yggdrasill was so unhappy with the state of things that he refused to reverse the flow of mana and announced that they would wait until another Brunel was brought to term.

Gamma was much too young, anyways. He was only ten. Losing his sense of taste, of feeling- it had been too soon for him. He could not imagine how Yuan had felt during that trial, for soon after he began disappearing for large periods of time.

Noishe whined happily from the exercise as Kratos urged him forward. Four thousand years ago, they had discovered a little green-and-white mouse-like creature in a Meltokian laboratory. Martel had insisted they free him. He looked frightened, the little thing.

Over the years he had changed shape a few times, finally becoming a dog-like creature prone to attacking anything that moved. He was surprisingly fast and sturdy, perfect for covert missions or getting Chosens around the world at a pace that would satisfy Lord Yggdrasill.

Kratos leaned over low as Noishe leaped over an outcropping of rock, their goal appearing on the western horizon. To the south was a medium-sized town that had, in its day, been a masterpiece of technology and art that seemed to give the town of Luin a constant feeling of motion. To the north, on a hill overlooking the town, was the ugly, squatting creature that was the Asgard-Luin Ranch. The sun was just rising as he tethered Noishe to a tree, hopped down, and entered the override code that allowed him to enter through the side door.

"-Morning, my little inferior beings," came a voice through a speaker in the ceiling. "My scouts have reported that Number A-Zero-One-Two attempted to escape once more last night. For her idiocy, there will be no morning meal delivered today for any of you, and all of those in the Angelus Project will not be receiving their noon or evening meals either. Please," his voice reaching a satirically caring tone, "_think_ of how your actions affect others before you attempt something so stupid. Number Zero-One-Two, I will be along shortly to see out your punishment. Until then, lament your inferior upbringing."

Kratos winced as he pushed open the door to Kvar's office. The half-elf Cardinal had his back turned to the door and was busy giving orders to six captains who each carried an instrument of torture, one of them with a blindfold hanging out of his belt. At the sight of him, all twelve eyes went wide and it took Kvar several moments to put two and two together and turn around.

"L-lord Kratos!" His voice squeaked slightly in surprise. "What brings you here?"

Kratos folded his arms and let out his wings. "Lord Yggdrasill has sent me to inspect the Angelus Project. Might you show me around?"

Kvar managed to stammer a half-coherent reply.

x x x

She didn't bother to look up, knowing that the man in the cell across from her was throwing her an angry stare, and all of the others would be doing so as well from outside her field of vision. It hadn't even been a good attempt. Kvar was much better than Johanssen at crushing everything that gave her hope.

A robed Desian appeared and opened her cell, dragging her body towards the torture chamber.

x x x

Their footsteps echoed in the long hallways, the guards keeping a customary five paces behind them. "Lord Yggdrasill mentioned that you have one hundred subjects, yet the woman requiring punishment was number zero-one-two, as if there was more than one number in the three digits. Why might that be?"

"Er," Kvar stammered, "We've…increased our numbers to two hundred. Many of the original one hundred died."

"So number A-012 was part of the first hundred?"

"No. Yes. She was one of Johanssen's, he had never given her an exsphere. Her build seemed perfect for what I had in mind, so we waited for the second ten to ensure that she would not be Rejected. She's a pathetic being, this is her fourth escape attempt since I was given the position."

_Two per year. That's rather commendable. _"Have you been successful yet?"

Kvar pretended to look downcast. "She's the closest so far, perhaps one more year before the Crystal is fully evolved and ready for use. That is why we haven't saved ourselves the trouble and killed her all ready. It burns my blood, Lord Kratos, to see that inferior being get away with these things."

They came to a dark hallway lined with cells, the scent of mould and suffering stinging his eyes. "This is the Angelus Project," Kvar said rather proudly. "One quarter of my humans are here. At the end of the hallway is a laboratory for experimenting with their bodies, a room to…educate them when they are being uncooperative, and a furnace for disposing of the remains. Which would you like to see first?"

If he had any food in his system, Kratos would have had to suppress the urge to vomit. Where was Mithos' ideal world in all of this? "Show me the laboratory. I assume it is hygienic enough to not warrant a full inspection?"

Kvar beamed and nodded, alleviating some of Kratos' worries, even though infection meant death and a waste of money and time. That was Kvar's worry when it came to keeping an area clean, not to do away with unnecessary suffering.

"Though, since we're here, why don't we show you zero-one-two's punishment? You'll find that we're much more thorough than those fools in the other ranches. Humans!" His barked order was enough to wake a sleeping Summon Spirit. "There is a god in your presence! On your knees, heads to the ground!"

They walked through slowly, Kratos eyeing the terrified and sickly humans as they bowed low and did not dare look up and see just who was walking beside their Cardinal. He tugged absentmindedly on the belt under his neck.

As they passed cell after cell, a second set of guards set about rounding up the humans until a large procession of wide-eyed prisoners followed the eight of them. Kvar led the parade into a small door on the left of the end of the hall.

Inside was a large two-story circular room, dark save for a tiny skylight set in the ceiling. The only object in the room was a raised platform in its center and a large wooden pole jutting from the dais, to which a young woman was bound. She was struggling violently, muffling curses through her gag.

Kvar waited patiently as the humans filed in, Kratos taking the time to look at the woman on the pole. She was young, even for a human- perhaps twenty years of age- with deep brown hair that seemed to jut straight out from her head, how tangled and dirty it was. She was barely covered in shredded sackcloth that still showed the insignia of the Iselia Farms. She raised her eyes and looked into his.

Years later, in his more translucent states of mind he would wonder if there was an immediate attraction, a spark that jumped between the two of them in the moment that their eyes were locked. But all he felt then was a terribly strong _hatred_, and underneath it all fear, loathing, dread, and a want to see mommy and daddy again.

"Number A-012," Kvar said at length, "For your crimes against us superior beings, a refusal to comply with us and the taking of one of our lives, we cast judgment on you."

She shifted her eyes to him, narrowing them. "I am not a number," she managed through her gag. "I am a woman. My name is Anna, and you will not take that from me! I am owned by none but myself!"

His men stepped up to the dais, one of them tying the blindfold around her eyes as she began to scream and resume her struggling.

"Show no mercy."

The first Desian, a strong arm with a whip decorated with short spikes, readied a strike.

The entire world seemed to fall on Kratos in that millisecond between the preparation and the strike. He saw Yuan and Mithos and Martel and the man who had shot her, and the warring states of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant, and Origin's long and sad face, and the Eternal Sword and the Tree and the Unicorn and his mother whose face he could not even remember weeping bitterly for the monster her son had become, and he felt a great surge of long-lost emotion welling up from within him.

"Stop!"

There was silence, and all eyes in the room turned towards him. He gathered his composure. "The Goddess Martel sent me with a message. In order for the Crystals to mature properly, their hosts must not be punished in such a manner."

Kvar looked at him with pleading, curious eyes. The punishment for disobeying Lord Yggdrasill's wishes, no matter who you were, was death. "All of you, back to your cells. There will be no food for the rest of the day." Still, no movement, until Kvar raised his voice and the entire group jumped into action.

Finally, there was none but Kvar, Kratos and the woman. "So," said Kvar. "What does the _Goddess Martel_ want you to do with her?"

"Prepare Johanssen's apartment for me. Take that woman and chain her to the bedpost." She looked towards him, fear replacing the anger. "I will see to her punishment myself."

x x x


End file.
